The Sons Of The Trix And The Dauhters Of The Winx Club Fall In Love?
by Alexis winds
Summary: What will happen when the sons of the trix and the daughters of the winx fall in love, you tell me. Read and review. rated T to be super safe. because you dont know what the trix's sons can do.
1. Chapter 1

**the sons of the trix and the daughters of the winx**

* * *

Icy- Alexander & James Bloom- Alice Laya/Aisha- Aqua

Dracy- Zak & Kyle Flora- Amy Tecna- Tammie

Stromy- Jason & Jay Stella- Luna Musa- Melody

* * *

Alice...  
I stood in line waiting to buy the fruit that i held in my hands, but a tall boy with shocking white hair, and icy blue eyes that sent shivers down your spine, walked past me. "Excuse me, I was standing here first." I slightly blushed.  
He looked back at me and started talking to me in the sweetest voive ever. "I'm sorry, but my dear little brother would start crying if i weren't with him." he waved his hands around the short blonde as he rolled his eyes.  
"I understand." I blushed at the tall boy's soft cold smile.

* * *

**Please review. i need so much help on this on. Trix & Winx Club children in love? you tell me what you think will happen when the sons of the Trix and the daughters of Winx Club fall in love what will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**the sons of the trix and the daughters of the winx**

* * *

**Icy**- Alexander & James **Bloom**- Alice** Laya/Aisha**- Aqua

**Dracy**- Zak & Kyle **Flora**- Amy **Tecna-** Tammie

**Stromy**- Jason & Jay **Stella**- Luna **Musa**- Melody

* * *

**The looks of the Sons of the trix**

**Alexander**-He has white hair, icy cold blue eyes, and pale skin. he likes helping his mother, though she says he's to much of a ladies man. He hates the Winx, because they are his teachers and they give him more homework as if he is a villain. He is kind hearted and is the wizard of water; he is the son of Tritannus.  
**James- **He has blond hair, and golden eyes like his father. He wants to follow in his father's footsteps, but he knows if he does that he will fail and end up as dust. Tritannus says he's too much of a softie, even though he is the wizard of distruction. He proved that he can be evil by destroying 20 planets, which the Winx fixed in no time.

**Zak-** He has a dark red coat on and always wears it with pride. He is the son of Valtor, and he has pale blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He is evil, but soon falls in love with Musa's daughter on a trip to Alfea while watching her sing.  
**Kyle- ** He doesn't reallyhave a crush but, he also doesn't have a heart. He feels as if he is missing so much because he has no heart, but he falls in love with Aqua and feels as if she is what he's been missing for most of his life. and he looks like Valtor, but more handsome.

Jason- He doesn't know who his father is like his mother, and brother. He looks like Nabu, but in a strange way. He is super sweet, and likes Amy. He has such a sweet and soft spoken voice like Nabu Aisha cannot stand being in the same room as him, because he reminds her of Nabu (way too much.)  
Jay- He swears so much that there can be a book with only those words, so i will block his swearing (watch out for this *****) But he has stalked on Tammie, he likes the way she thinks and he also says that she is one heck of a girl. He attends red fountian, and tries to impresses Tammie with his mad computer skills, but FAILS.

* * *

**The looks, and styles of the Winx's daughters**

**Alice- **She is the daughter of Sky & Bloom, she is the fairy of rain. She has the same look as Bloom, but her hair is always in a ponytail. She cross dresses as a boy, but her fairy form makes her look more like a girl than a boy. She has a crush on Alexander, and now she wears dresses and makes herself look super pretty with her friends help.

**Aqua-**She is the fairy of ocean life. She looks like her mother and never ever gives up. She is the daughter of Aisha & Riven.

**Amy- she is the fairy of trees, and she is on her enchantix already. but how? her mother is flora & Helia. **

**Tammie- **The same as her mother, except she is the fairy of technology and electric storms. Her parents are Tecna & Timmy. She resembles her father, but if Timmy was a girl then you will know what i mean.

**Luna- **She is the brightest fairy of all, because she is the fairy of the stars. SHe has her mother's looks, and he fathers spirit. But you'll need to guess the rest. Her mother is Stella, and her father is Brandon.

**Melody- **She is like her mother, but only in looks. She is the fairy of sound, and she has been scared of boys for such a long time that her fear hasn't gone away. Parents are Musa & Riven.

* * *

Alexander ran througjh the halls of Red Fountian, his sword scratching the dragon's tooth that stuck in his leg. Alice was walking talking to her father, when Alexander fell on her passed out. His face was deep in her chest, he seemed in pain. And her father knew why. "Alice, heal him." Sky said in an voice that held power over you.  
"Yes father... _Charmix!" _Behfore his eyes his daughter formed in to a fairy. her oufit was with a long aqua blue skirt. and a short cloud grey shirt and her hair in a french braid, the outfit sparkled when her wings fluttered. "Rain tears!" drops of magical rain fell on Alexander.  
He gave Sky his thanks, and bowed to Alice and slipped her his phone number.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
